Outtakes from The Backwards American Series
by LivetoDream333
Summary: This is a collection of all of the little moments, chapters, and episodes that didn't make it into To See a World, Lost and Found, The Backwards American, and They Keep Saying Things. If there was an episode that you really wanted to see, it will probably end up here eventually. If you haven't read my series, you will be lost. M in some parts possible. Doctor/Gene
1. Chapter 1

**While I am waiting for the cover art for the Ultimate Sin, I decided to give all of you some outtakes that I had in my head, but never wrote out due to time and/or other reasons. I may even put whole episodes on here that I never did. They won't always be in order, but the chapter/episode they are from will be posted before the title of the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy these. :)**

* * *

From: The Christmas Invasion

Gene's Helping Hand

The Doctor's head moved back and forth as Rose patted his head with a damp cloth. She got up, unable to stand being in the same room with a man who wasn't the one she knew, who wasn't anything like the man she cared so much for. Now, more than ever, she wished Gene were still with them. Gene was brilliant and always a comfort, always calm when things got scary and confusing. Rose got up and left the Doctor alone in the bed, sweating and groaning in pain.

A light flashed and Gene appeared in the room. She looked at the man holding her arm, who instantly backed away from the bed, pressing himself against the wall. "You're alright…" Gene promised. Turning the vortex manipulator on her wrist off, the scars on her arms showing. It had taken her less than ten minutes to convince him to take her back, to take her to the old version of him.

"I can't go near him…paradox." The eleventh Doctor stated, pulling at his bowtie nervously. "Ooh…not looking so hot here." He commented, looking at himself. Gene rolled her eyes and walked forward, sitting next to the sickly Doctor. She slowly reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand. The tenth Doctor instantly gasped and opened his eyes, staring into her eyes.

"Gene?" The Doctor asked.

"Sh…I've got you…" Gene smiled gently.

"Gene…you came…you came for me." The Doctor smiled.

"I always come for you." Gene chuckled, kissing his forehead gently.

"Your arms, what happened to your arms? Who hurt you? Who touched you!?" The Doctor shouted, sitting up. "What is him?" The Doctor almost got up.

"No, no…hey… Look at me…he didn't hurt me…he wouldn't. Relax…you're very sick." Gene whispered, pushing him back down, gently.

"I didn't…I kissed Rose… I'm so sorry…"

"Hey…it's alright; you did what you had to. I'm just here to make you feel better…" Gene smiled.

"You always…make me better… Am I…sexy?"

"You're always sexy." Gene chuckled.

"I've missed you…please…please stay with me. I don't want you to leave, I need you…"

"I can't be here…not yet." Gene ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed heavily. Every version of him loved that, but she knew this version was particularly fond of it. "You'll see me…soon. But…you won't remember this… You're so sick…and so tired… I just wanted you to know, that I was here for you."

"You were there for me when I regenerated."

"Sort of." Gene let out a weak laugh.

"I'm so…tired." The Doctor whispered. "But…the scars…why? Why?"

"It's the future…besides…you won't remember it." Gene frowned, kissing him tenderly. He kissed her back before groaning as he pulled away from her in pain. "Go to sleep."

"Stay…"

"I'm sorry… I can't." Gene frowned.

"Gene…I…love you…"

"Love you too." Gene promised before his whole body went limp and his eyes closed. Gene gently stroked his cheek.

"You asked me to bring you here…knowing that he would never remember you…that when he woke up he wouldn't remember. It didn't matter that he wouldn't know you were here…you just wanted to be here to comfort him." The Doctor said in awe as Gene leaned down and kissed the sleeping Doctor tenderly.

"It doesn't matter if you remember me… You were awake and you were scared, and you needed me. You needed me, that's all that ever matter."

"My, beautiful, Gene Cooper… Every time I see you…you make me fall in love with you all over again." The Doctor stepped forward and pulled Gene into a tight embrace, kissing her soundly. "You, you are so beautiful."

"So are you." Gene smiled at him before holding out her arm. "Home?"

"Home…" The Doctor smiled, taking her arm, both of them disappearing.

* * *

**Much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will attempt to post once ever two weeks or so, but these two were done, so you get them now. :)**

** I decided to give all of you some outtakes that I had in my head, but never wrote out due to time and/or other reasons. I may even put whole episodes on here that I never did. They won't always be in order, but the chapter/episode they are from will be posted before the title of the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy these. :)**

* * *

Takes Place Before/During: Fear of Elevators

Finding Gene

The Doctor didn't sleep much since Gene had left. He missed her. His past self had grown very close to her, so used to seeing her every day and being able to simply enjoy the feeling of being with her. Looking back on his memories he should have known she would be his Mate long before she had told him. His past self would have never have allowed anyone he didn't trust around him normally, and he had had every reason to not trust Gene, but he hadn't been able to tell her to leave. She'd known far too much about him and the time travel and the TARDIS, but he'd let her stay. He should have noticed when his hearts beat too quickly around her, when her blushes had made him feel warm, when her eyes on him made goose-bumps cover his entire body.

She would be his Mate one day, that was certain.

He wanted her back. She'd said it would be a year and told him to be looking out for her sign, her signal that it was time. But he hadn't found anything, nothing to go by. He swore he'd heard her voice when he had been regenerating, heard her soothing him…but he knew she wasn't there. The first thing he'd done when he'd woken was called out for her, but she wasn't there.

He wanted to hold her in his arms again, to breathe in her scent, to kiss her, to hug her… He wanted his future Mate by his side again. He chuckled to himself. He wasn't even Mated to her and he was already protective of her, needing her close so that he could keep her safe and happy.

"What's so funny?" Rose wondered.

"Nothing…just…thinking. Aren't you tired?" The Doctor wondered.

"Aren't you? You haven't slept much for a long time."

"Time Lord, don't need as much sleep as humans, do I?" He smiled.

"Yet you're still tired. I can see it."

"I'm fine."

"What are you so worried about? You can tell me you know."

"Honestly…I'm worried about Gene."

"She's a tough girl, she'll be fine, besides she said you'd find her again, of course, I'm going to kill her when I see her, she should have said goodbye."

"She doesn't seem like the person who'd enjoy saying goodbye, Rose."

"True…she still should have. I'm going to go to bed, alright? See you soon." She smiled before walking off.

"Goodnight, Rose." The Doctor called. The Doctor sighed heavily and looked around. The phone sitting on the console was calling to him. He had considered calling someone, anyone to talk to for a long time, needing someone's advice. He knew Gene would leave some sort of sign, but he couldn't find it, anywhere. He picked up the phone, thinking when suddenly a voice rang out over the line. "Hello?" The TARDIS had called someone for him.

"Um, hello…"

"Oh, hello Doctor, how are you?" The male voice asked warmly.

"Um… I'm not sure, who is this? The TARDIS sort of called someone for me.

"Oh, my name's Jones, Ianto Jones, I take it you haven't met me yet."

"No…"

"Well, the TARDIS is quite clever in that sense. Of course she'd call someone you haven't met yet." Ianto chuckled. "Who were you going to call?"

"No one, I was going to put the phone back down." The Doctor said. "How do I know you?"

"Nope, not telling you about the future, but we are friends, we're practically family." Ianto muttered. "You obviously needed help from someone, what do you need?"

"I need to find a girl. Gene Cooper, do you know her?"

"She's like a mother to me. She's one of the sweetest women I have ever known." Ianto replied. "How've you lost her this time? She jump into the wrong time-stream again? She has told me how you never meet the right way."

"She told me…before she left that I have to come and find her, that she left me a sign to find her at the right time, but I can't… I don't know how to find her."

"Ooh! You warned me about this call, actually. I know exactly what you need to hear." Ianto chuckled.

"And what is that?"

"Doctor, she knew you before you became you."

"And?"

"Doctor, think about all that entails. She knew you're likes, your dislikes, what you would look like, what you would sound like…how you'd dress. She knew everything and she's a genius. There is something in your presence right now that holds her message you just have to figure out what it is."

"But I don't know what it is."

"Think about it Doctor, think…about everything you are right now and I promise, you'll find her. She's clever, remember that. I better go, I'm supposed to be chasing down a poltergeist. I'll have to talk to you later, alright? Bye, Doctor." The line clicked and the Doctor put the phone down slowly.

"What would Gene do? She knew me…" The Doctor frowned and looked around. Fond memories began to flood his mind.

_"You could always ask me. Thanks for warming me up by the way…it was rather chilly in that water." Gene smiled as she walked into the room._

_Gene leaned casually against a Y beam as he rushed around the console, flipping switches until one of them sparked, the TARDIS lurching to the side. Gene rushed forward and began to work with the controls, their hands landing on the same switch a second later. "You can fly the TARDIS?" He asked with wide eyes._

_"Yeah," she flipped the switch and moved on. "I'm a bit of a genius…and you taught me a bit. I've been around the block a time or two."_

_"Why must you be so difficult?" He asked before pulling her forward, kissing her. He had never felt so alive before when she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close and kissing him senseless. Everything about her felt right, perfect._

_"I think you just let slip who my future Mate is." He smiled, never feeling anything so perfect in his life. The thought of Gene being his Mate was more brilliant than anything her could have ever envisioned._

_He lifted her up into his arms as he kissed her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire as he pressed her back against the Y-beam, kissing her with enough passion to make the universe burst. _

The Doctor looked toward the Y-beam and saw his long coat thrown over the top of it. He remembered Gene talking about how he always had a great eye for coats. He ran forward and picked up his coat, looking at it carefully. Inside there were three pockets. He searched through all of them, finding nothing. He sighed heavily and started to put it back up, but then he saw a button near the right sleeve. He opened it and reached into the small pocket, finding a piece of paper in it as he slid his coat on.

_Bar Harbor Hospital_

_September 23, 2005, 10:22 and 11.2 seconds, South Elevator_

_Save me, Doctor._

_All my love to you…_

The Doctor beamed and ran to the console, kissing the paper before he slid it into his pocket and took off. He found the place easily enough, but landing was difficult for some reason. He ran to the door and knew instantly why landing had been difficult. The elevator was falling. The Doctor ran forward and grabbed Gene's shoulder. A much younger Gene than the Doctor knew looked up at him before she fell unconscious. He picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, laying her down gently on the floor before leaving just before the elevator hit the bottom.

The Doctor ran to Gene's side and scanned her with his screwdriver and looked at it with worried eyes. She was unconscious, but there was nothing wrong with her. She'd have a bruise on her head, but she'd be fine. She would be perfect.

He gently stroked her face, smiling at her tenderly as he brushed her hair out of her face. She was so beautiful and so young. He knew she wouldn't know him as he knew her…but he didn't care. He would be there for her, whatever she needed from him, he'd be it, just as she had been for him. He would take the time to make her fall in love with him. He would do all he could to earn her love and do everything he could to help her with any problems she would have, just as she had done with him. He smiled down at her gently and then he felt her head twitch.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, gently running his hands through her hair. _Too familiar! _He chastised himself before gently running his hand across her forehead. "Are you alright?" He ran his sonic over her head when he did, checking to see if she was really awake. "Ah, you're awake. Take your time. You're safe, alright?" The Doctor told her, needing her to know she'd be safe. "Just take your time. Take deep breaths. You're safe." Gene gasped and opened her eyes, attempting to sit up, but the Doctor gently held her down by her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright? You took quite a tumble. I checked you over, you hit your head, but you don't have a concussion, might be a bit jumbled for a few minutes though."

"I know you." Gene said, looking at him with confused ocean blue eyes.

"What?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes. How could she know him? She'd never met him before.

"I know you, you were at my recital. You went into the hall just before my recital. You caught me when I fell… You were standing in the street, under the light when I found out my parents had died… You haven't aged… I think you've gotten younger actually… How…?" Gene wondered, rubbing her head slightly.

"Are you sure you've seen me before?"

"Hard to miss a trench coat." Gene said, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're on the TARDIS, my space ship." _Our ship… She's as much yours as she is mine._

"Space ship?" Gene asked, confused.

"Time machine too, isn't that wonderful?" He smiled at her warmly.

"Time machine? Well, that explains why I've seen you a few times then." Gene chuckled and the Doctor's hearts warmed at the sound. She swayed as she stood up and instantly the Doctor put his hands around her waist, steadying her protectively.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you seem a bit too calm about all of this."

"Nice to meet you." Gene said, holding out her hand. The Doctor smiled, taking it and shaking her hand. "I'm not so surprised, I know time travel is possible…but what I don't understand is you."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"You call yourself just 'the Doctor' and you have two hearts according to your heartbeat. I've met someone just like you before, but he didn't look at all like you." The Doctor fell in love all over again. She was a complete genius, his genius.

* * *

**Much love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will attempt to post once every two weeks or so, but these two were done, so you get them now. :)**

** I decided to give all of you some outtakes that I had in my head, but never wrote out due to time and/or other reasons. I may even put whole episodes on here that I never did. They won't always be in order, but the chapter/episode they are from will be posted before the title of the chapter.**

**Review(s):**

**Angel of Randomosity: Thank you! I thought it was cute. A lot of what was taken out will be cutsy-fluffy stuff, or things that I felt were less important than the main story that was going on, although some of the outtakes I've written I wish I would have put in the story originally. I took a lot out of To See a World because it was already soooo long.**

**Skidney: Thank you so much! :) You're always on top of reviewing and it makes me happy. :)**

**I hope you enjoy these. :)**

* * *

Takes Place During: The Girl in the Fireplace

Toes

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit." The Doctor promised, putting his hands on her temples.

"Fireplace man, you are inside my mind." Reinette whispered.

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here." The Doctor sighed, feeling how many people had toyed with her mind, poked it, and prodded at it, searching for God-only-knows what.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them."

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl. Oh, actually, several." The Doctor said uncomfortably. He didn't need to see the things he was seeing. He only wanted to know those sorts of things about Gene and only when she felt comfortable with telling him them. He missed her, just the thought of her made him anxious to see her and sad that she was gone.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" Reinette wondered.

"I don't make a habit of it." The Doctor commented. "It takes a great deal of focus and it is very personal…too personal."

"How can you resist then?"

"What age are you?" The Doctor wondered.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." She smiled at him.

"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough." Reinette winced slightly in discomfort. "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a lonely childhood."

"It'll pass. Stay with me."

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone. Only two friends to call your own."

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes as Reinette opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Such a lonely little boy. Two friends, one who went mad and betrayed you and the other who died loving you. Lonely then and, yet, lonelier now. The one you love is so far away and you don't know when or where you will find her. How can you bear it?" The Doctor pulled away from her as if he'd been burned. How did she know about the Master and Kaya? How in the hell did she know about Gene?

"How did you do that?"

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Searching for the one you know you'll love eternally, knowing full well she won't love you back when she meets you, so sad… Dance with me?" She offered her hand to him.

"I can't. I won't."

"I saw it, you danced with her, a bit of an uncoordinated dance…but danced indeed. You need to dance with me."

"This is the night you dance with the King and I will never betray Gene like that."

"Then first, I shall make him jealous by teaching you how to dance properly in the future."

"I can't."

"I think Gene would appreciate it if I taught you how to dance without stepping on her toes." Reinette commented. The Doctor flushed. His last self hadn't danced in a very long time before dancing with Gene, he had stepped on her toes and she hadn't said anything about it.

"I can't…"

"Doctor… Doctor who? It's more than just a secret… It's sacred, something so hidden by time and lies so that you could give to one person, the only person you could ever love. The one who holds the other half to your soul. Such a sacred gift… To bond to lives together, such a shame Gene can never return that gift."

"What did you see?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes. He didn't want anyone to know his name, no one but his Mate was supposed to know that. His parents were dead, no one in the universe was meant to know his name but Gene. He would only feeling willing to expose himself to her, to want her to see all of him, to judge him, to make him better, to know him better than anyone else.

"I have seen that you are a little boy in love and that there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance, or he'll always step on his beloved's toes." Reinette smiled, holding out her hand. "I've been told I'm a good teacher."

"This means nothing."

"In comparison to your Gene, nothing else will ever matter as she does." Reinette smiled. "Not even your life."

"I'd do anything for her."

"Then let me teach you to not destroy her toes." Reinette grinned. "And if you can, help make my king jealous. Nothing more, Time Lord." The Doctor sighed and slowly took her hand.

"Nothing more."

* * *

**Much love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will attempt to post once every two weeks or so, but these two were done, so you get them now. :)**

** I decided to give all of you some outtakes that I had in my head, but never wrote out due to time and/or other reasons. I may even put whole episodes on here that I never did. They won't always be in order, but the chapter/episode they are from will be posted before the title of the chapter.**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: I'm so sorry. I hope you and your family are alright.**

* * *

Takes Place During: The Impossible Planet

The Impossible Planet

"I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land." The Doctor stated.

"The TARDIS feels things?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, just like everybody else. Just like you." The Doctor smiled at her warmly. He needed her to know that she mattered, that her opinions and emotions existed even if she couldn't always feel them. Ever since he'd walked through her memories he knew how her mind worked, how science and math would cloud everything until she simply drowned, how math didn't quite translate her emotions, therefore they were cast aside because her mind couldn't deal with them.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Gene looked around.

"About the TARDIS or you?" Rose asked.

"Me… I don't… I don't do emotions. They hurt." Rose didn't know what to say to that. The Gene she knew was very emotional, had passion, fire, spunk, happiness, kindness, Joy, tender sweetness… She didn't know the girl in front of her.

"Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." Rose said to the Doctor. They both laughed at that.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go." He said, opening the door.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The three of them stepped into a room where several people worked on a control panel. "Oh, my God. You meant it." Zach said with wide eyes, looking at the Doctor, Rose, and Gene.

"People! Look at that, real people!" Scooti cheered.

"That's us. Hooray!" The Doctor stated with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler. And, and this is the Doctor and Gene." Rose said told them.

"Come on the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be. No, they're real." Danny scoffed.

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you three, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight." Zach warned them.

"Hold on to what?" Rose wondered.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?"

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." The ood answered.

"I don't understand, what kindness?" Gene asked. She didn't understand how that emotion, kindness, had anything to do with holding onto something.

"What's this planet called, anyway?" The Doctor asked.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?" Ida wondered with wide eyes.

"And impact!" Zach shouted. The room shook for a moment before going still.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad." The Doctor commented before things shook much worse. Gene's hands slipped and she began to fall to the floor, a foot out of the Doctor's grasp. He let go and grabbed her, pulling her against him with one arm and securing them to the wall with his free hand, keeping her safe. He couldn't ever let her hurt. The consoles caught on fire as the room continued to shake. Everything went still.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida." Zach called.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Danny?"

"Fine."

"Toby?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Scooti?"

"No damage."

"Jefferson?"

"Check!"

"Gene?" The Doctor asked gently, slowly letting her go.

"I'm fine." She looked at him strangely. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Let go of the wall to come for me, it's idiotic."

"Gene—"

"Sheesh, be grateful, Gene, he could have just saved your life." Rose counted.

"But, it was stupid and senseless to do such a reckless thing without motive."

"I had a motive." The Doctor stated. "You."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You're my friend, Gene, friends protect each other."

"I still don't understand."

"You will someday." The Doctor smiled, gently kissing her forehead. "We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"The surface caved in." Zach stated. "I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department." Toby protested.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" Toby left reluctantly.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay." Ida told them.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" Rose asked, listening to the air rush by.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." Gene commented matter-of-factly.

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose asked, pointing upwards.

"You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. F Y I, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny defended.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. And this? This is home." Ida said, pulling a lever.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." Zach stated. The hug circle above their heads opened, revealing the black hole above them. Gene stared at it in wonder. It was amazing. Suddenly thousands of equations and possibilities flooded her thoughts, a massive headache that seemed quite worth it to her.

"That's a black hole."

"But that's impossible." The Doctor said, glancing at Gene who hadn't moved or taken her eyes off of the black hole. He could see her calculating, he could practically see the numbers rushing through her head.

"I did warn you." Zach stated.

"We're standing under a black hole." The Doctor stated. He walked forward and touched Gene's shoulder gently. She jerked and pressed her hand to her head. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"My head aches. I'm fine though, it happens a lot."

"We're in orbit." Ida smiled proudly.

"But we can't be." The Doctor protested.

"You can see for yourself. We're in orbit."

"But we can't be." The Doctor insisted. "Gene?" He asked worriedly. A small stream of blood flowed from her nose.

"I'm fine. It's fine. It happens all the time."

"That's not normal Gene." Rose commented as Gene wiped the blood away from her nose.

"It is for me." Gene said when her nose stopped bleeding. The Doctor looked at her worriedly.

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss."

"And that's bad, yeah?" Rose wondered.

"Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed."

"So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in."

"We should be dead." Gene said casually.

"And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board."

"We aren't beyond physics yet. I'll tell you when we get there." Gene commented.

"But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" Rose wondered.

"Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing."

"So, a bit worse than a storm, then."

"Just a bit."

"No, not really, the air you breathe is made up of particles taken from every possible place in the universe, it's no different than that." Gene shrugged. Rose glared at her, how could she think that, there were dead cultures above them. "May I see the layout of this place?"

"That's the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five." Zach explained to the Doctor and Gene, pointing to a hologram.

"In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison."

"Not interested in stories, math holds more." Gene commented.

"The bitter pill. I like that." Rose countered.

"We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?!" The Doctor wondered.

"We flew in. You see, this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

"You flew down that thing? Like a rollercoaster." Rose wondered.

"By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge." Zach frowned.

"You're doing a good job." Ida soothed.

"Yeah, well, needs must."

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out."

"We had fun speculating about that." Scooti chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word. Fun." Danny's eyes rolled.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power. I mean not just big, but off the scale! Can I?" The Doctor asked, reaching for a way to calculate it.

"To generate that gravity field, and the funnel you'd need a power source with an inverted, self-extrapolating, reflex of six to the sixth power every six seconds." Gene said before the Doctor could even begin to calculate it. He looked up at her slowly, his eyes wide in shock. The others looked at her uneasily. "Double check me if you think I'm wrong." Gene stated. "But I am right."

"How did you do that?" Zach asked.

"Do what?"

"You just calculated that in your head, Gene. How did you do it?" The Doctor wondered.

"It took us two years to work that out." Zach insisted.

"It's only physics and math… It's easy." Gene shrugged.

"A human shouldn't be able to do that when I can't do that anywhere near as quickly." The Doctor commented looking at her seriously.

"Well, I'm very good then."

"You sure are." The Doctor laughed gently. "You're brilliant." She took his breath away.

"You're after the power source." Gene said, looking at the crew. "Oh, don't look at me like that, it doesn't take a genius to feel drilling, obviously that's what's causing the earthquakes.

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale." Zach stated.

"It could revolutionize modern science." Ida smiled.

"I could revolutionize modern science it seems." Gene sighed. "Is there ever a point where they catch up?" Gene asked the Doctor. "Or will I always be…a…freak?"

"You never were a freak." The Doctor promised her. He'd spend all of his lives telling her that if that is what was needed for her to see she was beautiful.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Long way from home." Rose commented.

"Go that way, turn right, keep going for er, about, er, five hundred years, and you'll reach the Earth." The Doctor said pointing as Rose flipped open her phone.

"No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could. What would I tell her? Can you build another TARDIS?" Rose asked. The Doctor glanced at Gene, knowing from her that somehow they'd get out and the TARDIS would be fine.

"They were grown, not built. And with my own planet gone, we're kind of stuck." The Doctor commented. In theory he could have another TARDIS grown, but only if he had a part from his TARDIS, a crucial part of it.

"Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift." Rose chuckled.

"And then what?" The Doctor wondered.

"I don't know. Find a planet, get a job, live a life, same as the rest of the universe." Rose commented.

"I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying." Though, when he thought about it, if Gene were with him, it wouldn't be bad at all.

"You'd have to get a mortgage." Rose added with a smile.

"No." The Doctor's nose wrinkled.

"Oh, yes."

"I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over." The Doctor gave in teasingly.

"What about me? I'd have to get one, too. I don't know, could be the same one. We could both, I don't know, share. Or not, you know. Whatever. I don't know. We'll sort something out…"

"Anyway." The Doctor sighed.

"We'll see." Rose nodded.

"I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home." The Doctor frowned.

"Everyone leaves home in the end." Rose shrugged.

"Good thing there's no one left who cares for me then." Gene sighed.

"They care about you, Gene. You know they do."

"Why should they care about me? It's not like I'm really their family. I've never had one. Everyone in my family is dead, long since dead."

"I care about you…" The Doctor whispered, taking her hand. "And I promise you, I will get you out of here, and show you all of those worlds and all of those emotions you've never dreamt of."

"Presumptuous. I've dreamt a lot of things. Besides…we are sitting at about a forty-two percent chance at survival, without further data that is all of the hope we can have, forty-two percent."

"Wow…you're a cheerful one." Rose commented.

"You know me, you said you knew me well, this isn't abnormal for me." Gene stated. "Why do you act like it's strange?"

"Because it is." Rose shook her head and looked down when her phone rang. She answered it and a voice called into her ear.

"He is awake." She dropped the phone instantly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Capsule established. All systems functioning. The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now." Ida stated. She, the Doctor, and Gene were all outfitted in spacesuits.

"Reporting as volunteers for the expeditionary force." The Doctor offered. He had tried to talk Gene out of going, but she'd insisted, saying something about trying to figure out what friendship was about, trying to be _helpful_ more than just 'a human calculator'.

"Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are." Zach protested.

"Yeah, but you trust me, don't you? And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on. Look me in the eye. Yes you do, I can see it. Trust."

"I should be going down." Zach countered.

"The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge." Gene protested.

"Not much good at it, am I? Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions! Mister Jefferson! I want maximum system enhancement."

"Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity. It's been ages since I wore one of these." The Doctor said helping Gene put her helmet on, double and triple checking to make sure everything was secure so that she could breathe, so she'd be safe.

"I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?" Rose said to the Doctor.

"Yes, sir." The Doctor nodded, putting on his own helmet.

"Be careful, Gene."

"Um…I'll try. Still at forty-two percent though." Gene muttered.

"It's funny, because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti gravity, but it's not, is it? It's tough." Rose commented.

"I'll see you later." The Doctor stated.

"Not if I see you first." Rose chuckled weakly. The Doctor and Gene got onto the elevator and Gene started to shake slightly.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"I hate elevators. A silly irrational fear I've always had."

"It's not irrational, one fell with you in it." He said, looking at her in the crammed space. The door closed and Gene shook slightly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ida asked worriedly.

"You bet she is… Gene… I've got you, alright?" The Doctor asked, holding out his hand to her.

"I don't understand."

"Take my hand…and when you're scared or afraid, squeeze it as tight as you can." He told her.

"I don't understand." Gene repeated.

"It will remind you that someone's here for you, and it's pretty good stress-relief. Good as any I know of…" He smiled. Gene smiled a tentative smile, taking the Doctor's hand and squeezing it as they started to move. "What are you thinking about, I see you calculating."

"What are the odds that two different elevators with a less than negligible chance of it happening once in the first place… But, then again…lightning strikes in the same place twice." Gene commented.

"You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own." Zach said through the comms. Gene squeezed the Doctor's hand tighter as they all turned on their life support systems.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of suffocating? No. I'm afraid of falling. Jumping I have control over…falling within a confined space with only one way to go…that's another."

"Don't forget to breathe. Breathing's good." Rose called over the comms.

"Yeah, I know that. I knew that." Gene commented. "So, you say you know me. How?"

"You found me a while ago." The Doctor stated.

"Was I good? Better…I mean."

"You are and always have been, fantastic."

"Ida, report to me. Doctor?" Zach called. "Gene?"

"It's all right. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now." The Doctor told them.

"What's it like down there?" Rose wondered.

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive." The Doctor said cheerfully, glad to find that even outside of the elevator, Gene held onto his hand tightly. He knew, even when she was older and stronger, she had been terrified of elevators. Even the Dalek had felt her fear of them. This girl in front of him needed him and he'd be damned if he was going to let go of her hand. He wouldn't let go until she did.

"Well, this should help. Gravity globe." Ida said, throwing a ball into the air that lit up the entire cavern. "That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful."

"Rose, you can tell Toby we've found his civilization." Gene called up to them, looking at the city carved into the walls.

"Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?" Zach asked.

"We're close. Energy signature indicates North Northwest. Are you getting pictures up there?" Ida asked.

"There's too much interference. We're in your hands."

"Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back."

"Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as nothing can possibly go wrong, or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had." The Doctor ranted.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah. Finished." The Doctor nodded.

"We've found something." Gene stated as they walked through the stone pillars and statues. "It looks like metal, has the feel and texture of it anyway, even seems to have the same electric charge as most metals." Gene commented, running her hand over the metal.

"Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked."

"The edge is covered with those symbols." Ida added.

"Do you think it opens?" Zach wondered.

"That's what trapdoors tend to do, yes." Gene answered.

"Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter." Ida called.

"Thirty feet exactly." Gene corrected.

"Any way of opening it?"

"I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism."

"I suppose that's the writing. It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation." The Doctor said slowly, looking at them. For a second there was mutterings and then there was a deep voice that seemed to resonate deep within the earth. The ground shook. "What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose, what's going on?" The Doctor asked, panicked. He felt Gene's grip grow tighter and he squeezed back, promising to sound more calm if anything else, bad, happened. "Rose? What is it, Rose? I'm going back up." The Doctor said, his voice marginally more controlled, for Gene.

"Report. Report!" Zach shouted.

"Doctor, don't go." Gene whispered.

"Why?"

"I predict something terrible will happen if you do." Gene whispered. "With the earthquakes and the very limited flexibility of the cord that holds up the elevator—" the floor shook and the trapdoor opened.

"Doctor, it's opening!" Ida called.

"Doctor, the planet just shifted… It's moving." Gene warned as they looked down into the pit that seemed endless. "The gravity…it won't hold." Gene whispered. The Doctor looked at her and was shocked to see that she looked like she was trying to comfort him. She'd been terrified of the elevator, but in that moment, she was stronger than he was. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the agony. I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more. The Pit is open. And I am free." The deep voice laughed joyously.

* * *

**Much love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to give all of you some outtakes that I had in my head, but never wrote out due to time and/or other reasons. I may even put whole episodes on here that I never did. They won't always be in order, but the chapter/episode they are from will be posted before the title of the chapter.**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: No problem. You can have a few chapters today if you want them. :)**

* * *

The Satan Pit

"We've shifted back." Gene commented. "We're safe, for now, one more shift like that though, could land us in a lot of trouble." Gene told the other two. She was sure the Doctor understood the physics, but wasn't quite sure about Ida…that's what people did right? Helped others understand…?

"Doctor? Any word?" Zach called.

"I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's—"

"No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here. We're all fine."

"You could've said, you stupid—"

"Whoa. Careful! Anyway, it's the three of of us. Gene, me, and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zach asked.

"Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever." The Doctor shrugged.

"The pit is open. That's what the voice said." Rose commented.

"But there's nothing. I mean there's nothing coming out?"

"No, no. No sign of the Beast." The Doctor stated.

"It said Satan."

"Come on, Rose. Keep it together."

"Is there no such thing? Doctor. Doctor, tell me there's no such thing." Rose asked.

"Rose, I've seen the horrible things life can do to people. If Satan exists, he's nothing to fear, because people move forward everyday, fighting him off." Gene said after a moment. The Doctor stared at her, awe-struck. That was brilliant. "What?" Gene asked, making sure not to talk to Rose. "Was that wrong? I thought you were supposed to comfort people…" The Doctor instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"You are brilliant."

"Thanks."

"Ida?" Zach called. "I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately."

"But, we've come all this way." Ida complained.

"That was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now."

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood."

"I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar—" Ida shut off her comms.

"What do you think?" Ida asked the Doctor.

"I think they've an order."

"Yeah, but what do you think?"

"It said, I am the temptation." The Doctor said simply.

"Well, if there's something in there, why is it still hiding?" Ida wondered.

"Maybe we opened the prison but not the cell." Gene commented.

"We should go down. I'd go. What about you?"

"Oh. Oh, in a second, but then again, that is so human. Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge. It's that feeling you get, eh? Right at the back of your head. That impulse. That strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying, go on. Go on. Go on. Go over. Go on. Maybe it's relying on that." The Doctor looked at Gene, if he went he knew she would follow him. He couldn't risk Gene. "For once in my life, Officer Scott, I'm going to say retreat. Oh, now I know I'm getting old. Rose, we're coming back."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this." The Doctor stated as he, Gene, and Ida stood in the lift without power. "Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?"

"All of them." The Beast called.

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?"

"This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind."

"How did you end up on this rock?" The Doctor asked.

"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity."

"When was this?"

"Before time."

"What does that mean?" Gene asked curiously.

"Before time."

"What does before time mean?" The Doctor wondered.

"Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."

"That's impossible. No life could have existed back then." The Doctor insisted.

"Is that your religion?"

"It's a belief."

"You know nothing. All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy. The little boy who lied. The virgin. And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Rose asked.

"Rose, don't listen." The Doctor insisted.

"Then there's the little girl, the one so afraid of herself because she knows everything about her is wrong. The one who will wear the blood of two innocents on her hand. The one who will see pain and suffering and fall so far that those closest to her won't know her. So dark, always so dark inside."

"What does it mean?" Rose asked again.

"You will die and I will live." The Beast answered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Thank you Gene…" The Doctor stated, hugging her. If she hadn't have yanked them out of the elevator, they would have all died. Ida hugged her as well. "How much air have we got?" The Doctor asked Ida.

"Sixty minutes. Fifty five." Ida answered. The Doctor felt pain strike his hearts. What if he couldn't save Gene?

"Don't talk so much and breathe like me." Gene stated. Looking at both of them and showing them how to breathe. "It will give you four more minutes." Gene smiled gently at both of them.

"Thank you, Gene." Ida smiled, taking the genius' advice before looking around.

"Well, we've got all this cable, we might as well use it. The drum's disconnected. We could adapt it, feed it through."

"And then what?" The Doctor wondered.

"Abseil into the pit."

"Abseil. Right."

"We're running out of air with no way back. It's the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve." Ida stated.

"I'll get back. I promised I'd protect Gene and I always will."

"Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit." Ida commented.

"Send me. I'm the smallest and one of the two best trained people here." Gene stated.

"No."

"Doctor, be reasonable. Of the three of us I can do this."

"I'm coming with you then." The Doctor insisted.

"And what of me?" Ida asked.

"I'm lite enough to use the broken half of the cord and use physics to keep me up…he on the other hand would need someone to lower him down."

"Let's get to work then."

"Gene, you don't have to."

"I do Doctor… Otherwise my mind will sit here counting down the seconds. Cheer up, you'll survive longer than we will." Gene said, walking off.

"That's not something I'm happy about." The Doctor frowned.

"You love her." Ida whispered.

"With both of my hearts." The Doctor agreed.

"She doesn't know and doesn't love you though."

"I've met her future self…and she will love me one day…until then I need to do whatever I can to keep her safe, happy, healthy, and so alive."

"I hope she returns your affections some day, before we die, so probably today."

"She's not going to die today…no matter what I have to do to save her, she will not die today."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor slowly went deeper into the pit. The Doctor was stunned. Gene had managed to set up her own harness and way of sliding herself down at a safe pace without anyone else's support, only her own brain and a broken cable. "You get representations of the Horned Beast right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds. Earth, Draconia, Velconsadine, Daemos. The carving on the wall. It's the same image, over and over again. Maybe that idea came from somewhere, bleeding through. The thought at the back of every sentient mind." The Doctor commented, glancing at Gene every two seconds to make sure she was alright.

"Emanating from here?" Ida asked.

"Could be."

"But if this is the original, does that make it real? Does that make it the actual devil, though?" Gene inquired.

"Well, if that's what you want to believe. Maybe that's what the devil is, in the end. An idea." The Doctor said as both he and Gene came to the end of their ropes. Gene was three feet below him, out of reach ever so slightly.

"That's it. That's all we've got. You getting any sort of readout?"

"Nothing. Could be miles to go, yet. Or could be thirty feet. No way of telling. I could survive thirty feet." Gene commented.

"Oh no you don't. You're going back up." The Doctor insisted.

"Doctor, we're at the center of the planet, how much further can I fall before I land on the surface again. Besides, falling is better than suffocating." Gene said, working on the hooks that held her in her place.

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor snapped.

"Doctor, it's thirty feet, trust me. I'm right." Gene whispered.

"No! Let me go, you need to get your ass back up there!"

"So I can die? No, the climb alone would exhaust my air supply and I would fall from nearly to top of this hole all the way to the bottom. Right now, thirty feet sounds awesome." Gene commented, unbolting the last thing that held her up, holding onto the rope to keep her up.

"Please…please don't do this, at least let me go first." The Doctor said, unstrapping himself.

"Doctor…all my life I've been called a freak and have been left behind, forgotten, and distrusted. For once, know that I'm a genius and that you should trust me. It can't possibly be that far down."

"I've always trusted you, from day one, Gene. You've never been a freak to me."

"That's what Mrs. Parker says to me…but I still hear what she says behind my back. I really hope you're not like that. Guess I'll have to find out. See you on the other side." She stated before letting go and falling.

"Gene! Gene!" The Doctor screamed after her. Silence.

"Don't go, Doctor. I don't want to die alone!" Ida called.

"It's Gene. I have to go. She's all I want in the universe and I'm not going to leave her down there alone." The Doctor said, holding onto his own rope without any other support. "If I don't make it back…and Gene does… Tell her… tell her I love her, so much." The Doctor said before letting go, falling into the darkness.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Are you there, Doctor?" Rose called over the comms.

"He's gone." Ida told her.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He fell into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles."

"But what do you mean, he fell?" Rose asked.

"Gene fell and he went after her…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor slowly woke and opened his eyes. He could breathe. "I'm breathing. Air cushion to support the fall. You can breathe down here, Ida. Can you hear me, Ida?" Then it hit him when he saw the still body three feet from him. "Gene? Gene!" The Doctor ran forward, taking off his helmet and looking down at Gene. He pulled off her helmet and lifted her onto his lap gently. "Please don't be dead." He whispered to himself as he pressed his fingers to her pulse point on her neck. A strong, steady beat played against his fingertips. "Oh, thank heavens." The Doctor sighed, pulling her up closer and running his fingers through her hair. "Gene, can you hear me?"

"Stop shouting." Gene groaned. "You're giving me a headache." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Told you it was only thirty feet."

"It was thirty-five." The Doctor protested.

"Miscalculation on your part." Gene said, groaning as she tried to sit up.

"Are you alright? Anything broken?"

"I think my wrist might be. I landed on it." Gene grimaced.

"Let me see." The Doctor whispered, gently slipping off her gloves, noting her wince and her resilience to the pain. Her right wrist was swollen, blue, and at a slightly awkward angle. "Don't tell my mom I did this." The Doctor teased before he leaned down and gently kissed her wrist, a golden glow spreading over it and healing her broken wrist. He knew the limitations of sharing regeneration energy. Outside of Mates it simply wasn't done. Between Mates regeneration energy could freely be exchanged without any repercussions…but they weren't Mates yet, and if the Doctor healed her too often, there would be repercussions for him, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let her suffer and hurt as he could tell she had been.

"What was that?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

"Regeneration energy. Powerful stuff."

"That's what helps you change from person to person." Gene commented. "Like a jellyfish." The Doctor laughed and helped her to her feet.

"Yes…like a jellyfish." Gene looked down at her arm and back up at him before hugging him.

"Thank you." The Doctor hugged her back. It was one of the first touches she'd ever initiated.

"You're welcome." He promised. "Let's go find this Beast then, huh?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh, but that's it! You didn't give us air, your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago! They need us alive, because if you're escaping, then we've got to stop you. If we destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it." The Doctor nearly smashed the urn but then he didn't he looked at Gene.  
"But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. And if this planet goes into the black hole…Gene dies. So, that's the trap. Or the test, or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill her." The Doctor whispered.

"Doctor…" Gene whispered. "Don't be an idiot." She hissed, smashing the urns.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes. He couldn't have Gene die, there was so much they hadn't done yet.

"Trust me!" Gene shouted as the Beast howled. Gene grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran before she pointed at something.

"You are a genius!" The Doctor beamed, kissing the top of her head gently. "Let's go!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor?" Gene asked gently, standing in the console room, wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts, her hair was slightly askew. She'd obviously been trying to sleep but couldn't.

"Yes, Gene."

"I'm sorry…about today. I should have been more upset when the others died…and when the Ood were treated poorly, shouldn't I?" Gene sighed heavily.

"No…no, come here." The Doctor whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "There is no right emotion for any situation. Whatever you feel is right for you."

"But everyone looked at me strangely. Doesn't that mean I'm wrong?"

"Gene, did I look at you strangely?"

"When I told you it was thirty feet, yes." Gene answered before she giggled.

"See? You're happy. It's fine. Feel what you feel, Gene. I could care less what it is. Be passionate, happy, carefree, and joyful."

"But those are all good things. Shouldn't everything be in balance, good things and bad?"

"Gene, I will never, ever, wish unhappiness on you. Never." The Doctor insisted. "I want you to always smile. It's good for you."

"Thank you…for fixing my arm as well…that couldn't have been easy for you."

"It's fine." The Doctor stated.

"Doctor…he said I was dark inside…and that I had the blood of innocents on my hand." Gene whispered. The Doctor pulled her into a very tight, warm, all-encompassing hug.

"Never." The Doctor whispered. "Don't you dare believe him. Not even for a second. He lied."

"But he knew so much…he knew how I feel." Gene muttered.

"He doesn't know a thing about you. I know you for real, Gennie…and he can't touch you."

"Thank you." Gene smiled, walking towards the door before pausing. "Why do I feel so safe with you? I've never felt like that around anyone. I've never felt so free near anyone before. What does it mean?"

"I don't know Gene." The Doctor shrugged. Gene left the room with a sigh and the Doctor leaned against the console. "It's because subconsciously, you know I'm your Mate and that no matter how bad things are I will always protect you. Somewhere, deep down, you know it… I knew it when I first met you too…" The Doctor sighed before he too went to bed. He lay down in his bed and turned onto his side, looking at the spot his Gene slept when she had last traveled with him. The imprint of her body and her scent were long since gone, making it difficult for him to sleep. He'd grown used to her presence, her closeness, and comfort. He stretched his hand out and gently touched the pillow next to him. Someday Gene would sleep there again. He would be fine with her just sleeping there, a little more than just sleeping there was a whole fantasy unto itself, a fantasy he did everything in his power to avoid thinking about, for his sake and for Gene's. He attempted to close his eyes when he heard it. The TARDIS hummed again and the Doctor sighed heavily, getting up.

He left his room and started for the console room when the TARDIS growled at him. "Okay, fine…be that way." The Doctor rolled his eyes and opened his door. What he saw made his hearts swell. The TARDIS had archived everything. Gene was lying in his bed, next to his old self. They were cuddled closely together and both very soundly and happily asleep.

He smiled at the memory and gently touched the TARDIS. "Thank you, girl." The Doctor whispered. Gene stirred and slowly sat up, looking around the room.

"Hello?" Gene asked gently, looking around. "Who's there?"

"You can hear me?" The Doctor asked gently.

"Doctor?" She wondered, looking down at the sleeping Doctor next to her before looking very nearly into the Doctor's soul. "How are you here?" The Doctor slowly walked up to Gene's side of the bed and Gene's eyes followed him, listening to the sounds alone to know where he was. "Oh…I see. We're in two different places, two different times, but I can hear you…and you can hear me…even if we can't see each other."

"The TARDIS is brilliant like that." The Doctor whispered, doing everything he could not to wake himself.

"Why are you here?"

"I missed you…the TARDIS brought me here."

"Why do you miss me?"

"Because, I see you every day and want to hold you, but I know I can't."

"I'm sorry…" She glanced down at the old him. "I know the feeling though. It will get better for you. When are you?"

"Hell, just after hell." The Doctor commented.

"Don't move." Gene whispered, slowly moving and lifting her hand. She gently touched his shoulder and he felt it.

"Gene…" He sighed. Her hand slid up to cup his cheek and he gently grabbed her free hand.

"You can see me can't you?" Gene asked.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, leaning into her touch.

"I wish I could see you… Come here." She whispered, slipping back into the Doctor's arms.

"It might wake him up."

"Did you wake up last time?" Gene asked with a small smile.

"No…"

"Then come to bed." She grinned. He lay down next to her, seeing his old self slip his hands unconsciously around Gene's hips. Gene gently touched the Doctor's face. "You know, if we woke him up, this could be very interesting." Gene teased.

"Stop it." He didn't need his mind going there, he'd never get the image out of his head and facing the younger Gene in the morning would be impossible.

"Ooh, you're blushing." Gene grinned, feeling the heat flare in his skin.

"We're not Mated yet, that could ruin the future." The Doctor defended.

"I know." Gene sighed. "Just throwing an idea out there. Besides, teasing you is fun." She winked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid close to her. She grabbed onto his night shirt and sighed contentedly. "It feels nice, being surrounded by you, so comfortable."

"I missed holding you." The Doctor sighed, his whole body pressed against her.

"Sleep, my love…you need it." She whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. He turned his face slightly and kissed her lips, needing the contact, the reassurance that somewhere out there, Gene loved him as he loved her.

"I love you…"

"I love you, Doctor." Gene promised.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor woke up to see his old self in the doorway, dressed and ready to leave. "Gene, are you coming?"

"Give me a few seconds. I am a girl, you know." Gene defended, still in bed, curled up against him.

"Alright, alright." The old Doctor said with a fond smile before he left the room.

"Good morning, Doctor." Gene whispered, pulling him close.

"Good morning, Gene…" The Doctor whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder. The TARDIS hummed in warning. "She isn't going to let me stay with you."

"But I'll stay with you, even if it doesn't feel like it." Gene promised, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and you'll see me soon, besides I see some cuddling in your future." Gene chuckled.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked. Gene only laughed again as she faded away. The Doctor looked around his room to find it completely empty, no more Gene, none of her things were in the room, it wasn't _their _room. "Thank you, girl, best night of sleep I've had in a year." The Doctor thanked the TARDIS before he got up. The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

* * *

**Much love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to give all of you some outtakes that I had in my head, but never wrote out due to time and/or other reasons. I may even put whole episodes on here that I never did. They won't always be in order, but the chapter/episode they are from will be posted before the title of the chapter.**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Maybe one more chapter today. I love writing these scenes. :) Unfortunately, I have to take the Ultimate sin a bit slower than I'd like to... :/ Hope you have an awesome day. :)**

* * *

Takes Place After: The First Time Gene Was Left Behind Wasn't So Bad…Except…

Takes Place Before: _Not_ a "Date"

Snow Drift

"The Abominable Snowman? Are you kidding me?" Gene asked in a whisper as they leaned against an ice ledge in the coldest caves in one of the largest icebergs in Antarctica, a mile below the surface of the earth.

"It's not _the _Abominable Snowman…I took care of him ages ago." The Doctor commented, both of them breathing heavily.

"You've got to be joking." Gene said, trying to quiet her breathing.

"I'm serious." The Doctor promised, looking down at her with a warm smile.

"Where did this guy come from then?"

"Must have come here from Grubci a long time ago…when the humans started drilling they made him a bit cross."

"A bit? He almost tore your arm off."

"I like that arm…" The Doctor commented. Gene covered his mouth and both of them froze, holding completely still. Above them the huge footfalls echoed, getting closer. Gene looked over at a narrow gap in the ice that was very thick and held a small cavern within. She nodded to it and the Doctor slowly looked at it. The footsteps stopped above them. The Doctor looked at her and nodded, taking her hand in his. "Run fast." He warned, both of them took off towards the gap. Gene slipped on the ice, her hand falling out of the Doctor's. He attempted to stop but slide across the ground, nearly making it all the way to the crack. "Gene!" The Doctor shouted when the creature jumped down and raised its claws against her.

"Go!" Gene insisted, rolling out of the way of the creature's claws and pushing herself up onto her feet. She ran quickly.

"Watch out!" The Doctor warned. Claws of the creature ripped her thick jacket to shreds and left shallow cuts along her back before she slid into the hole after the Doctor. The creature clawed at the gap but couldn't get through, the ice was unbelievably thick and kept the two of them protected.

"We made it." Gene sighed, putting her hands over her head as she breathed.

"Good idea, this cave."

"I have my moments." Gene agreed. The Doctor then noticed the four tears in Gene's jacket.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, moving forward and moving the scraps that were left of the back of the jacket and saw the shallow cuts on her back that were bleeding.

"I'm fine, barely stings, though that could be the adrenaline talking." Gene admitted.

"Here…" The Doctor whispered, reaching into his pocket and digging around for a moment before pulling out a small jar of something.

"What is that?"

"Should help to stop the bleeding." The Doctor stated.

"But what is it?"

"It's part of my bag of tricks, in case one of us gets hurt." The Doctor commented. _In case you get hurt…_

"You mean me, when I'm being an idiot."

"Well, yeah." He admitted, opening it and dipping his fingers into it.

"I knew it. Ah!" Gene squeaked as the Doctor touched the substance to her back. "Shit!"

"God does it hurt?" The Doctor asked worriedly, pulling his fingers away.

"No, it's burning hot, you really could have warned me. Oh, fuck…" Gene groaned before she laughed weakly, somehow finding the situation comical.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor whispered.

"It surprised me a bit…not your fault." Gene chuckled. "You'd think I'd welcome the warmth."

"Do you mind?" The Doctor asked.

"Go ahead…finish the others." Gene nodded. "I expect it now." The Doctor gently put his fingers back on her back, seeing her spin stiffen slightly at his touch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice how warm it was."

"It's fine. Just a bit of shock going from cold to hot like that." Gene sighed. The Doctor did the second cut and the third, not moving for a moment as he looked at the last one. The others were scabbed over, but the one at the base of her spine sunk slightly below the line of her jeans. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…this one's just…a bit low, do you mind—?"

"No I trust you." Gene promised. He gently touched her back and ran the salve over her skin. As soon as his fingers touched the very base of her back she pulled away with him. Shivering. "There are a lot of nerves there."

"Yes there are." The Doctor chuckled. "But at least they're aren't bleeding anymore."

"Thank you, Doctor." Gene smiled, taking off her coat and putting it on in reverse so that her back was covered. She looked outside of the cave and saw the beast glaring back at her. "Well, looks like we'll be stuck here for a while." Gene laughed and sat down in the corner of the small cave. The space was barely tall enough for the Doctor to stand in, it was five feet wide and seven feet long. The walls were thick and strong enough to keep the beast out.

"Yeah, stuck for a while." The Doctor agreed, sitting across from Gene, facing her. Gene leaned her head back against the wall, folded her arms over her chest, and began to sing a soft tune to herself.

"What song is that?" The Doctor wondered a minute into the tune.

"I don't know, I'm still writing it." Gene smiled.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Gene smiled and blushed slightly. "You think he's angry with us?" Gene asked, nodding at the creature that still glowered into the small cave.

"Well, on a scale of no to yes, I'd say most definitely."

"Well, we did sneak in."

"We were looking around." The Doctor defended.

"True…" Gene chuckled.

"You've gotten a lot better, with emotions."

"They hurt…a little bit…and they still confuse me, but I feel like I'm…almost human now." Gene nodded slightly, a reflective look on her face.

"Emotions can hurt and confuse, but it's better than nothing, eh?"

"Yeah." Gene nodded, biting her lip. "It's like being a little kid again. With Tesa and Mike, happy again."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Happier than that guy." Gene tilted her head towards the monster and laughed quietly. The Doctor laughed with her before Gene resumed singing quietly. "Solace in the Blue Space." Gene whispered.

"What?"

"The name of the song." Gene whispered, before she continued to hum it.

The Doctor smiled, he had been the solace in the blue box, the blue bigger-on-the-inside space that had came for Gene…and he was so glad he'd found her, that he'd been able to help her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor woke up suddenly and looked over at Gene. She was curled up in a tight ball, holding onto herself. Her hands were turning a scary shade of blue and her lips had gone pale. "Oh, Gene, why didn't you wake me up?"

"For what?" Gene asked her words were slightly slurred. The Doctor looked at her and his eyes widened, she wasn't shivering, she was deep into hypothermia.

"You've got severe hypothermia, you could die." He got up and walked over to her, taking off his long coat and putting it on her, bending her arms even though she couldn't.

"Ow…" Gene complained quietly as he bent her frozen arms.

"I'm sorry, you really should have woken me up." The Doctor said.

"I couldn't."

"Yes, you could have, don't be an idiot." He touched her hands and they felt like ice. "Can you feel that?"

"No." Gene shook her head.

"This?" He asked, squeezing her hands tightly.

"Ow…ow… Yes, I can feel that, it hurts." If she could have managed it, there would have been tears in her eyes. It _hurt_.

"Okay, okay…" The Doctor stated, opening the buttons on his jacket and shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life." The Doctor commented. "You're a smart girl. Can't use friction, you might have a heart-attack that way." He reached out for her and slowly bent her legs so they were straight, doing everything he could not to hurt her. He crossed her arms in front of her and pulled her close to his chest, laying them both down side-by-side. The coat kept gene covered from chin to toe and nearly wrapped around both of them, bringing them close together, the heat of the Doctor's body radiated through the coat and hit Gene. "You are frozen."

"How are you so warm?" Gene wondered.

"I'm a Time Lord, most temperatures don't affect us. They have to be very extreme to touch us." The Doctor commented. "I can't believe I fell asleep. I should have stayed up, how long did I sleep?"

"An hour."

"That much in an hour?" The Doctor asked, referring to the chill of her skin.

"Yeah…humany-wumany." Gene teased as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Don't you dare fall asleep. Do you hear me?"

"I'm not an idiot." Gene answered simply, her words still slightly fumbled, confused. She pressed her head against the Doctor's bare shoulder, taking in the warmth, happily. "Oh God, you're warm."

"I'm actually about ninety-nine degrees, but if that's warm for you then, that's just as well."

"I never get above ninety-seven degrees…unless I have a fever." Gene commented.

"Strange."

"It's an iron thing I think… I don't have enough, but they said it isn't too bad so they aren't going to prescribe anything for me."

"Who?" The Doctor asked, trying to keep her talking and awake.

"My doctor at the hospital when I was younger." Gene said tiredly.

"Don't you dare go to sleep until I say you can, you hear me?"

"I heard you the first time, doesn't mean I'm not tired."

"You have to stay awake, alright?" The Doctor asked, a little more gently.

"I know…"

"Hey, tell me a story, any story, or sing me a song."

"_Blue skies smiling at me, nothing but blue skies do I see." _Gene sang quietly, her words a little tangled, but still intelligible. The Doctor closed his eyes and listened. "_Blue birds, singing a song. Nothing but blue birds all day long. Never saw the sun shining so bright, never saw things going so right. Noticing the days, hurrying by, when you're in love, my how they fly. Oh blue days, all of them gone, nothing but blue skies from now on."_ Gene paused and looked up at him, their faces less than an inch apart. "I wish there were blue skies right about now."

"That would be nice…sand too?" The Doctor suggested, trying to keep her talking and awake. He could see the sleepiness in her eyes.

"A nice ocean breeze…" Gene agreed. "Ninety degrees." Gene nodded before pressing her face back against his chest, needing the warmth.

"As soon as we get out of here, I'll take you somewhere warm, deal?"

"Deal." Gene agreed. "Somewhere warm and sunny." Gene said, moving slightly, like she wanted to pull herself closer to the Doctor. The Doctor adjusted closer to her hoping it would help. She didn't understand why she felt the need to be closer, why she felt like every inch of her body was burning even though she felt freezing.

"You feeling any better."

"So tired."

"You can't sleep, sweetie, alright? You have to stay awake."

"I will…I'm just…just tired." The Doctor lifted a hand and stroked her cheek gently.

"Stay awake with me, honey, alright? Please stay awake. I need you to stay awake."

"I'm awake… I'm…I'm awake…" Gene muttered.

"Have I ever told you about Gallifrey, Gene?" The Doctor asked.

"Nooo."

"I'll tell you, but only if you stay awake to listen."

"Mmmkay." Gene said, sounding a little too sleepy for the Doctor's liking.

"I'll be very upset if you go to sleep…"

"I'll twy not to." Gene promised.

"I'll keep you awake." The Doctor insisted. He lifted his hands and cradled Gene's head, pulling it away from him and staring into her eyes. "Look at me, focus on me, alright?" The Doctor asked before putting his hands on her temples. "Tell me what you see…"

"An orange sky…against silver…beautiful…"

"Wasn't it beautiful?"

"I've seen it before. Orange and silver…" Gene muttered, her eyes closing.

"Wake up, Gene, stay awake!" The Doctor insisted. He started to push his own thoughts into her head, knowing it would be impossible to sleep with someone forcing themselves into their mind. "How have you seen the orange before, Gene, tell me about it."

"Dreams…but the grass was brown and dying…" Gene commented with wide eyes.

"Really?" The Doctor asked with a small smile.

"You are in my head." Gene slurred slightly.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can keep you awake."

"You are in love." Gene mumbled.

"What?"

"I can feel it… Is that what it feels like? It hurts? It hurts so much. Why does love hurt?" Gene asked.

"How do you know that?"

"You ache…so much… What's…what's a Mate?" Gene wondered. The Doctor was worried, he didn't want her to know that yet. He didn't want to pressure her. She was so young, so small, barely an adult, by her culture's standard. She'd grown up too fast he didn't need to add Mating to it, she needed to take something slow in her life. She needed to do something in her time. "Something stupid and British right? A silly way to say friend. I like tea though, tea is good. Warm… I'm cold…"

"Yeah?"

"I want tea… You're burning me." Gene commented.

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep you warm." The Doctor whispered. She was drifting, her mind was off, it was just too cold for her. She had held on for him for a while, but now she was slipping.

"I like being warm. We still going to the beach?" Gene asked.

"Of course we are, you and me."

"I like sand… I think I'll take one, not two… I'm not good enough for two."

"Two what, Gene?" The Doctor asked.

"Pieces." Gene mumbled. "I'm not pretty like that."

"You're beautiful, Gene. You can wear whatever you want." The Doctor knew her self-esteem was low, but he couldn't believe that she didn't think she was pretty enough to wear something as simple as a two-piece bathing suit.

"Rose's beautiful." Gene commented. "I like roses, they smell nice. Mom gave me a rose once…but then she….she died. They all died. Why do they die? Everyone dies."

"Not everyone, Gene." _Not you... I won't allow it._

"Doesn't matter. I'll die soon. Who will remember me? Little small atom of nothing in the middle of everything."

"Why would you die soon? And of course you'd be remembered I will never forget you." The Doctor said. It hurt to hear her talk about herself as worthless.

"Atoms are pretty. I don't… I… My head hurts… Can I sleep? I want to sleep." She looked at him with huge, pleading eyes.

"No, honey, you can't sleep." He frowned and kissed her forehead gently.

"Do friends kiss each other all the time? Friends are weird and difficult. I don't have lots of friends. I got this one…still don't know his name, but it's a secret he'll never tell."

"Maybe I will tell you one day." The Doctor smiled encouragingly.

"Can we leave? It's cold. I want tea."

"We can't leave, there's a monster outside." The Doctor frowned.

"Tired…you're comfy." Gene said, leaning her head against his chest.

"Don't go to sleep." The Doctor ordered, holding her close.

"'m not."

"Are you sure about that?" The Doctor chuckled.

"About…I don't know…can't calculate, no more numbers, all gone. So…no."

"How do you feel?"

"Hurt… They hurt, Doctor." The Doctor's eyes widened instantly.

"What's wrong, what hurts?"

"Sadness and suffering and death and worry… Happy isn't so bad though… What's that one that burns everywhere and makes the toes tingle? That one doesn't feel good. I don't know what it is yet. I'm working on it."

_Love… _The Doctor thought to himself with wide eyes. Had Gene been healthy and in her right mind he would have thought about kissing her. "Not emotions. How's your body?"

"Cold… Ice… Tired. Can I sleep now?" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a stethoscope, pressing it to her heart and listening intently. Her heart seemed to be pumping correctly without any hesitations, and she had warmed up a bit, she was even shivering slightly against him now that he paid attention to it.

"Yes, sweetheart, you can sleep. I've got you." The Doctor promised, pulling her close.

"Tired…so warm." Gene pressed her face against his chest. "You smell good…best thing I've ever smelt. New cologne?"

"No…just me…" The Doctor commented.

"Pheromones…they say they help to determine…uhm… I can't… I can't remember." Gene frowned before the Doctor slowly felt her body relax.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. He knew what pheromones did. They helped to reflect the compatibility of a couple. She smelt absolutely divine to him and he knew she'd notice the same about him. Human or not, her senses would be heightened by his presence just as his were when she was around, even though they weren't Mated and wouldn't be for a while. He knew she'd be near or older than her mid-twenties before that happened. It made his hearts ache. It seemed like far too long to wait, but he knew it would be worth it.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Gene? Gene? Wake up…" The Doctor whispered gently, shaking her.

"Mmm?" Gene wondered, opening her eyes and looking at him. "What's going on?"

"How much do you remember?" The Doctor asked, rubbing her back gently.

"I remember something about blue skies and going to a beach…then I sort of blacked out a bit." Gene squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. "God I sound like one of those girls who passed out drunk and got banged by some guy and has no recollection of what happened."

"I didn't…" The Doctor started. "I wouldn't hurt you like that, I promise. I mean if we would, you'd be awake and unpressured and—"

"Doctor, shut up, I trust you." Gene smiled at him. "You're being an idiot." She stretched and groaned slightly. "Everything hurts. Why did you wake me up?"

"He's asleep." The Doctor nodded.

"We can sneak past him now." Gene grinned. The Doctor got up and buttoned his shirt and held his hand out to Gene. She slipped her hands into his jacket and took his hand. He pulled her onto her feet. "Ah…ow…ow, ow." Gene whimpered, the tissue in her legs didn't want to function and burned when she stood up.

"What is it?"

"My legs hurt." Gene winced and sat back down, unable to support herself. The Doctor kneeled next to her. "Freezer burn, God that sucks."

"Could be worse, if I'd have slept any longer you might have lost your legs." The Doctor said seriously.

"Go get the TARDIS."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"We can't both fit through that hole and it's impractical to carry me back up to the TARDIS, let alone unsafe."

"Try me." The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the challenge. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Protective idiot."

"Friend." The Doctor corrected. He picked her up and somehow managed to get her out of the small cave, sneaking past the sleeping Abominable Snowman and through the tunnels towards the TARDIS, making sure that his coat was wrapped, tightly, around Gene.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"As promised, tea." The Doctor said, handing Gene a mug before sitting down next to her on her bed. She was under her blankets, still wearing his coat, and sipping the warm tea gently.

"You promised tea? I don't remember this."

"Well, you were babbling a bit and mentioned how you wanted tea." The Doctor shrugged.

"Oh God… I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" Gene wondered.

"Not at all…" The Doctor smiled.

"You're lying."

"You didn't say anything embarrassing…but…"

"But what?"

"Do you really think you aren't pretty?" The Doctor asked gently.

"I don't feel as though I am really… I've seen many people better looking than I, with more symmetrical features, more womanly figures—"

"You're beautiful, alright?" The Doctor insisted, touching her chin gently. "You've got a wonderful smile, perfect hair, and shimmering eyes."

"That doesn't equal beauty. Beauty is a matter of symmetry."

"According to science, not real life Gene." The Doctor insisted. "You can't be so critical of yourself. You really are beautiful."

"Is that a friend thing too?" Gene wondered after a moment of silence.

"A best friend thing, more like." The Doctor commented.

"Well, you're handsome, even though science said your ears are too long and your nose is too narrow." Gene complimented.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "Get some rest and your strength back. I'll take you to a wonderful beach that we'll have all to ourselves, you can go and do anything you want."

"Sounds nice… Will the water be warm?"

"Like a bath." The Doctor grinned.

"Sounds lovely."

"It's a date then." The Doctor froze. "Not a date-date but, you know a date. A time, you know."

"Yeah… I know." Gene smiled.

"Sleep well." He got up and left the room. Gene frowned and looked down. Why did it hurt? Why did his words hurt so much?

* * *

**Much love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to give all of you some outtakes that I had in my head, but never wrote out due to time and/or other reasons. I may even put whole episodes on here that I never did. They won't always be in order, but the chapter/episode they are from will be posted before the title of the chapter.**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you! Hope you like this next chapter. :)**

* * *

Takes Place After: Smith and Jones

The Shakespeare Code

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Marthat asked as they were tossed in the TARDIS.

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight." The Doctor warned. Gene grabbed onto the railing, Martha didn't. The TARDIS came to an abrupt halt and Martha fell to the floor. hey would be paid for selling their children desk says help..

"Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes, and I failed it… Well, I was supposed to fail it, I knew the teacher though… I think she passed me on purpose. Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world."

"Where are we?" Martha inquired.

"Take a look. After you." The Doctor smiled.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, your Missus, and Miss Jones are just across the landing."

"Oh, we're not married." Gene and the Doctor said in sync.

"Are you not? The way you act suggests otherwise." Shakespeare commented. Both of them glanced at each other, blushed and looked away. "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha insisted.

"You, Gene…such a strange woman. You speak wise and true…but there is something wrong with you. I hear whispers around you, a past buried and concealed, why?"

"I don't know my own history, it's not so uncommon."

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading."

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you? You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me." Shakespeare said to Martha.

"I think we should say goodnight." Martha said before she left the room.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage." The Doctor smiled.

"Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor." Shakespeare smiled.

"Nighty night, Shakespeare." The Doctor walked out of the room and Gene went to follow, but Shakespeare grabbed her arm.

"He is a puzzle, but you are far more puzzling. Who are you?"

"Gene Cooper, sir."

"Even younger than he, yet you have old eyes, lonely eyes. It's as if you walk this world completely alone and have been for centuries… But you love him..."

"I do everything to make sure he doesn't know that." Gene said, her gaze hardening as she slipped her arm out of his grasp. "You will do me a great kindness to keep that to yourself."

"You're not even British…" Shakespeare chuckled, Gene's American accent had come out. "Out of curiosity…" Shakespeare started as Gene made her way to the door and froze. "Why won't you tell him your feelings?"

"He's all I have William… He's the only good left in me, without him I fear I will lose everything…and if I tell him…I know I will lose him. Besides…" Gene face him tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to be around much longer. I don't want to hurt him…or myself."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"To a cemetery." Gene whispered.

"You are so young, fresh and beautiful as a rose. How could you die? You do not appear ill."

"I haven't figured it out yet…but I know it's coming… I've seen it. Not a word to him…"

"Of course not, my lady."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It's not exactly five star, is it?" Martha asked, looking at the room.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." The Doctor stated.

"I slept in a room made of ice a few weeks ago. I don't recommend it." Gene stated. "At least this will be decently warm."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha frowned.

"Oh. Er." The Doctor searched his pockets.

"Top right." Gene commented. He reached inside and procured a toothbrush, handing it to Martha with a smile.

"Contains Venusian spearmint. Thank you, Gene." He smiled. Martha looked at Gene questioningly. How did she know what the Doctor had in his pockets…that seemed a bit, familiar…

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

"Obviously Gene gets the bed and you and I—"

"Oh, shut it. There's plenty of room. No need for anyone to sleep on the floor… You don't sleep like a mad person do you?" Gene asked Martha.

"No, why?"

"Good, we'll all fit then." Gene got into the middle of the bed, the Doctor on her right and Martha was left standing in the room alone.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter."

"Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried." The Doctor commented.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?" Martha wondered.

"Course it isn't!" The Doctor chuckled.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you going to stand there all night?" Gene asked, sliding closer to the Doctor slightly.

"Budge up a bit, then." Gene looked at the Doctor.

"You don't mind do you?" Gene wondered.

"It's fine." He promised. She slid back, lying on her side, practically being spooned by him so that Martha would have enough space.

"Sorry, there's not much room. Us three here, same bed. Tongues will wag." Martha commented, smiling slightly at how comfortable the Doctor looked. He liked Gene, she could tell.

"Who cares if people talk?" Gene wondered.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Do you have an idea, Gene?" The Doctor asked.

"No… I'm missing it too…"

"Great." Martha sighed, blowing out the candle.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam." The man who led them through Bedlam asked.

"No, I don't!" The Doctor snapped.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." The man said, walking down the hall before entering a cell.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha hissed.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia."

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Shakespeare shrugged.

"Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son." Gene whispered.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha said, backing off a bit.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good."

"To be, or not to be-that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune Or to take arms against a sea of troubles And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep—"

"Gene!" The Doctor elbowed her gently, getting her to stop. It was too early for that.

"That's really quite good."

"You should write that down. I'm not repeating myself." Gene shrugged.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

"Well, depends on the man who says it doesn't it?" Gene asked with a fond smile.

"This way, my lord!" The man called to them. Shakespeare and Martha moved forward but the Doctor grabbed Gene's arm in his tightly.

"Stay close to me please." The Doctor whispered into her ear.

"Is there something wrong?" Gene wondered.

"Just…stay close. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Shouldn't we tell Martha then?"

"It's not her that the feeling is oriented around." The Doctor said, looking at Gene seriously. She knew that look and she knew to take it seriously. When the Doctor said there was trouble heading your way, you listened.

"Okay." Gene nodded. He smiled and let go of her before they both walked forward, to the cell.

"They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!" Gene snapped, before kneeling next to the man dressed in rags. "I'm so sorry…" Gene whispered gently. The Doctor smiled gently, that was the Gene he'd met in the past, the tender Gene who took care of those in pain and had the anger and feistiness to keep the bad people in check.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" The Doctor asked, kneeling next to Gene.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

"Peter?" Gene asked gently, touching his shoulder. Peter lifted his head and looked at Gene blankly. "Doctor… I can't… I don't know how."

"I do." The Doctor said gently putting his fingers on Peter's temples. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go." Peter's eyes zoned out and Gene slowly laid him back on the small bed, hoping that he'd be more comfortable. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Please Peter, we want to help you." Gene promised.

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" The Doctor requested.

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words." A witch stated, standing in the cell, very near Gene and Peter.

"What the hell?" Martha asked with wide eyes, jumping back.

"Just one touch of the heart."

"No!" Gene shouted. Doomfinger put her hand over Peter's heart and he died.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare said with disbelief layering his voice.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." She turned on Gene. The Doctor grabbed her and yanked her back, stepping in front of her as Martha turned to the cell door.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha shouted.

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that." Gene advised.

"Who will die first, hmm? Perhaps the pretty one you protect so fiercely. She'll do."

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor said, stepping forward.

"Fourteen…" Gene whispered.

"No! Don't!" Martha shouted.

"Doctor, can you stop her?"

"No mortal has power over me." The witch cackled.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Fourteen, Doctor." Gene looked at him with wide eyes.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen! Oh, Gene, you're a genius! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" The Doctor pointed at the witch. "Creature, I name you Carrionite!" With a scream, the witch disappeared.

"What did you do?" Martha wondered.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom."

"Or time travel…"

"Only you know how to do that." The Doctor smiled fondly at Gene. "Carrionites use words instead of math."

"Use them for what?"

"The end of the world." Gene and the Doctor said together. "How did you know that?" The Doctor wondered.

"When have we met someone who hasn't wanted to take over some sort of world?"

"Fair point…fair point."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor said as they stepped into the witches' house.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." Lilith smirked at him.

"Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite! What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha asked when nothing happened, lowering her finger.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha collapsed and Gene caught her.

"What have you done?" Gene snapped.

"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor and Miss Cooper. Fascinating. There is no name for either of you. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? And you…do you even know your own name?" She asked Gene. She suddenly turned on the Doctor with a wide smile. "I know a word that holds power over you."

"The naming won't work on me." The Doctor smiled.

"'Tis not your name that will make you fall, but the one beside you who will lose all." Lilith smirked.

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor snapped. "The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." Gene whispered, laying Martha on the floor before standing next to the Doctor.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" The Doctor asked.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past me."

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." Lilith looked him up and down.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me."

"Perhaps you're right." She moved quickly and ripped hair from Gene's head. "Oh, we'll see if this works." She smirked, walking away as Gene rubbed her head.

"What did you do?" The Doctor demanded.

"Souvenir." Lilith grinned, backing up towards the window.

"Well, give it back, now!" He chased after her and she flew out of the window, hovering out of reach in the night sky.

"Well, that's just cheating." Gene commented.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Lilith said, wrapping Gene's hair around a doll.

"I'm not a man." Gene stated as Martha slowly started to come around.

"Didn't say you were. I'm still going to manipulate a man thought."

"Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module." The Doctor stated. "Oh god…No… Don't you dare!" He glared at her realizing what was about to happen.

"What use is your science now?" She wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the dolls throat.

Gene squeaked and her hands reached for her throat, she was unable to breathe. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, holding her and looking at her with wide eyes, horror crossing his face.

"Stop! Now!"

"Tell her the truth…tell her. Look her in the eye and say she's going to die." Lilith grinned. Gene looked up into the Doctor's eyes, pleading…hoping he'd find a way to stop her.

"Stop now!"

"Tell her the truth, or give _me _the name." Lilith demanded. "No?" She asked before the Doctor could speak. "Fine." The Doctor looked down at Gene who suddenly looked relived.

"Oh…I can breathe." She gasped and smiled. "Ah!" She shouted when Lilith stabbed her in the heart.

"Gene!" The Doctor shouted as she collapsed in his arms.

"Don't follow me… And leave some flowers on her grave for me." Lilith cackled before flying off.

"No…please… No… No, not Gene." The Doctor whispered. He lay her flat on the ground and pressed his fingers to her neck. No pulse, not even a flutter. "No…" He stated, placing his hands over her heart. "You don't get to do that. You're not dying, not today." He said beginning chest compression, trying desperately to get her heart to start. He breathed into her and her chest rose, but only fell when he pushed on it again. "You don't get to do this Gene. You don't! You're not allowed!" He shouted before breathing into her again. Nothing.

"Doctor…Doctor…" Martha whispered after nearly two minutes. "I don't think—"

"Shut up, Martha!" The Doctor shouted at her. "Come on…please." He pleaded with Gene. "I'm supposed to take care of you…you can't die on me." He pressed against her chest hard several times before he leaned down again, this time, breathing regeneration energy into her body. Her whole body jolted and she gasped, breathing heavily as her eyes opened.

"Protect me from what again?" Gene wondered.

"I thought I'd lost you…" The Doctor whispered, his face inches from hers.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Gene chuckled.

"I've cracked one of your ribs, we need to get you to the TARDIS."

"No, what are you still doing here? The world ends if you don't show up at the Globe tonight. Go. Save the world." Gene smiled.

"You could be bleeding inside."

"The world is bleeding inside and it needs it's Doctor, now go… I can make it to the TARDIS." Gene smiled. "I don't have a key though…"

"Here…" The Doctor smiled, procuring a necklace that had a key on it, handing it to her.

"You had one made for me? Why?"

"I figured you might need it one day, if I wasn't around to get you into the TARDIS." The Doctor chuckled.

"Go, quit wasting time."

"Stay safe."

"They're at the Globe, I'll be perfectly fine."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Shakespeare said.

"I don't get it." Martha sighed.

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, Oi mate, you're Bard." Martha joked.

"That's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that."

"I think both were quite clever." Gene commented.

"Gene!" The Doctor beamed and ran forward, pulling her into a hug.

"Whoa…not so tight." Gene whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling away quickly. "How bad is it? Did I hurt you?"

"Just bruised. You saved my life, that's all that matters." Gene smiled.

"Thank God… I was so scared, I'd thought you'd died."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Gene grinned.

"Now come here." Shakespeare said to Martha, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her forward.

"I've only just met you." Martha protested.

"The Doctor may never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." Martha laughed.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I knew you were in trouble. I should have sent you back to the TARDIS from the word go." The Doctor shook his head, glancing at Gene, noticing the slight hesitance in her breathing pattern. The hitch that came from bruised ribs.

"I'm fine, Doctor."

"You could have died."

"Yes… I could have, but you saved me. If you hadn't been there, I'd be dead."

"If I hadn't been there, you would have never been in that situation."

"No…but let me tell you something about my past. You're all over it. There's times and places you don't even know you've been to yet. If it weren't for you, the so called safe world without time travel, nearly had me murdered in an alleyway. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. So, you really do save me, from everything, the bad people and even myself."

"I don't want you to hurt."

"That's a friend thing isn't it?"

"Yeah…" The Doctor agreed with a nod.

"Good, because I don't want you to hurt either." Gene smiled. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Take some aspirin for that bruise…and use ice."

"I'm allergic to aspirin, Doctor." Gene called as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks for telling me, we've been traveling for how long together now?"

"Ages."

"Should have told me that sooner, anything else you're allergic to?"

"Most make-up products, but aside from that, no." Gene chuckled. "Goodnight, Doctor." That explained why she nearly never wore make-up. She didn't need it anyway. The Doctor smiled as Gene walked out of the room, she was safe, back in the TARDIS.

* * *

**Much love.**


End file.
